The Trailblazer Arc
by Sarge1117
Summary: A group of mysterious trailblazing ninjas arrive in the leaf, at first they cause trouble, but later they invite themselfs on missions and cause unexpected results. But soon trouble brews in the surrounding lands, and the travellers become edgy. w/NxH.
1. The Trailblazer Arc: Chapter 1

Author notes: hence forth known as A/N: This story is just me having some fun and using my creative side, its not meant to be perfect and it never will be. please keep that in mind when and if you read it. thanks.

I tried to set it so this could be one long Arc slotted into any ware independent of the major cannon storyline in the real naruto. It is OC heavy, because it is an Arc, but i am determined not to forget the Real Characters like some people do. The main pairing in this fanfic is: NaruxHina. The side pairings are: SakuxSasu & NejixTenTen.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything related to it. Please don't sue me.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The Trailblazer Arc by Sarge1117 2008

000000000000000000000000000000000

synopsis:

A group of mysterious trailblazing ninjas arrive in the leaf, at first they cause trouble, but there is a lack of purpose. It seems they might not be truly out to cause problems, only they are unfamiliar and want to test the calibre of the villages people. They invite themselves on missions and turn up in towns involved as if by accident. The travellers hold some secrets they will not share however, and they will not say where they are going or where they are from. Naruto Has been assigned to work with Team 8 due to all his team helping sasuke back into a normal life. This continues on for a few weeks and they end up causing some major stir ups in the village and give unexpected results to some relationships within it. But soon trouble brews in the surrounding lands, and the travellers become more mysterious than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke rose high above the gorge, forming a black pillar in the otherwise serene blue sky. The only thing that rose higher at that moment was the fear inside Roaki's stomach at the sight.

_I'm Too late, they've already reached the bridge house, MY house…_

He ran, frantic, down off the path and into the trees. A hundred different images flashed through his mind. One was above the rest however, his two sons, on their own against them. As he grew closer he began to hear sounds that worried him, cries and shouts to the left through the trees, although he could not see them for the ash and embers that were riding the wind.

He veered to the left to try and see more clearly, not daring to come too close and end up not getting to his target. All he could make out were a few men swinging wildly at groups of smaller hunched over creatures. Roaki couldn't tell what they were but he knew they weren't normal fighters. He could hear disturbing growls and roars mixed in with the villagers shouts. He quickly moved on.

The smell on the wind alerted him before he even cleared the trees that he was right about the bridge, it was too late.

Roaki stopped with a skid in the clearing, panting heavily. The walking bridge over the gorge was ablaze casting everything in a warm orange light. Ashes and embers spitting off his face. But that wasn't why he was here, he started to stumble through the extraordinarily thick smoke towards the old house, or where he thought it would be. He allowed an inward sigh of relief as the outline slowly took shape to reveal it largely undamaged and more importantly, not on fire. He began to make his way towards it.

Roaki froze. In the corner of his eye, he saw a outline in the smoke. Daring to turn his head he stared as it drew closer. Walking calmly through the haze of fire and soot. And finally stopping just close enough for Roaki to make him out against the blackness.

His frame was lanky and thin, but only visible because the long dark cape was blowing in the wind. He was bald except for a Freakishly perfect green Mohawk. He seemed pale even in the warm light, probably because he was wearing only a piece of armour across his waist and almost all his body was on display. And his body, it was an abomination in Roaki's eyes, jagged patterned tattoos that looked more like scars carved all over him emanating from an unfamiliar seal on his chest. Crawling up his neck and around one of his white, pupil-less eyes.

As he caught his eyes Roaki was plunged into the vision of his sons burning alive in front of him, and he felt himself smirking at them. He felt the terror, but knew it was some trick. Clasping his hands together he shouted "RELEASE!". The genjustu collapsed around him, pulling him back into the inferno of reality. Roaki threw a deadly stare across the clearing, the figure only smiled manically.

"You Freak! You Wont Get away from here after what you've done!" Roaki proclaimed.

His voice was sarcastic and taunting and he smirked throughout, it made Roaki envision a sleazy thug trying to scare an innocent victim. "Ha! Oh you poor soul, I haven't done anything!? I was merely trying exact revenge for the more, shall we say, undesirable members of your little village. They did choose the wrong people to try and mug now didn't they?..." The figure laughed manically.

The anger grew inside Roaki, he gritted his teeth. _Who kills off an entire neighbourhood of villagers and destroys the village gates because someone tried to mug them?_ "You're a Dead Man you know that!?" Roaki Spat.

The figures eyes suddenly narrowed on roaki "No, you are a dead man…"

Roaki heard someone, or something, approaching fast from his right, he span just in time to see it lurch at him out of the darkness. Roaki screamed in horror as the monstrosity descended upon him. Soon his screams ended, but the echo could still be heard from the surrounding cliffs.

The figure smiled. _Fool_. He turned and began to walk towards the burning bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This denotes a change of scene

The sun was on is way up towards noon and a small group of ninjas ambled down an old road in the forest.

_Man, I always get the lame-ass missions…go ambush some bandits escaping from some mining village…_

The blonde haired ninja peered to his right as he walked with an uninterested look.

_Still, at least I have a half decent team with people who I can chat to. _Naruto mused to himself.

_Shino is a bit quiet but at least he's not annoying like Sasuke. _

Shino was walking along slowly, hands in his pockets and his head hidden, it was only the fact no one else looked like it that Naruto knew it was him. He looked over a bit more towards the figure next to Shino.

_Kiba is annoying however. But I know I could take him in a fight any day. _

Naruto looked over to his left and stared at a dark hair girl while she stared at the floor a few feet in front of her.

_And Hinata, well, she's a bit weird, and almost as quiet as Shino is. But she's always on my side so she's alright I guess. _

Hinata looked up and over to Naruto, obviously thinking he wasn't looking, she caught him staring at her and gasped. Snapping her head back to stare at the floor.

_AHH! He saw me looking at him…, and…, he was looking at me!...he must think I'm even weirder now…_

"Ano, s-sorry, Naruto-kun…" she muttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to remove his arms from behind his head or change from his unconcerned look. "Why?" he said puzzled.

"Ano, …no reason…"

_Hmmm, I've known her long enough to know when she thinks she's done something when she hasn't. it's such a shame, she's so cool when she gets past all this, but the last time that happened was at the chuunin exams… _

Naruto laughed quietly to himself at the thought of hinata being like that all the time, hinata heard this however and died a little inside. But then he turned to her and began to explain.

"Hinata, you worry what everyone thinks too much. I don't even know what your apologising for doesn't that say everything? You can be a very cool person I know you can, you just need to believe in yourself a little bit more. Seriously, just try and be yourself round everyone more stop worrying about everyone else, or if that's to much at least try it around me ok?" he ended on a smile, she seemed to listen to him more when he did that for some reason.

Hinata looked confused for a second, but then blushed and nodded. Naruto swore he saw a faint smile, It made him smile as well.

_She needs to smile more as well, she looks nice when she does. _

"And some eye contact wouldn't be missed either…" Naruto added sarcastically.

_Eye Contact! I can't do that, ill end up day dreaming while im staring at him, and then he'll think im weird, and then, and then…ohhh…_

_Wait, what did Naruto just say? Stop worrying about everyone else and, be yourself. …at least around him… _

Hinata gulped and lifted her head so her eyes met his, she could feel the sweat building up on her forehead already, she wasn't sure what face to pull so she just tried smiling weakly. His eyes instantly caught her though and she had to fight to stay with the conversation. "See! That's not so hard, I don't bite! And now everyone can see your pretty face when their talking to you." Naruto smiled encouragingly.

Hinata relaxed for a moment that she hadn't messed up, but then she heard Naruto say the words "your pretty face". She sighed at him, feeling a hot flush wash over her she began to try and sit down. "hinata? Are you alright?" Naruto said with puzzled panic. He caught her in his arms to stop her falling on her face. "oh!" hinata squeaked. He was hugging her! And in an instant she was out of it.

Naruto sighed "Oh man come on hinata!" he set her down on the bank and sat down next to her fanning her face with his hands. "what did you do?" Kiba asked, smirking. "I didn't DO anything." Naruto shot back at him "I must have surprised her that's all, that how girls deal with surprises."

"They faint?" Kiba questioned.

"Well not all of them!" Naruto burst out in frustration.

Before Kiba and Naruto could argue further Shino thought it best to intervene.

"We should rest here anyway, kurenai-sensei said she would be chasing the targets down this path later on today. We will need to prepare an ambush, and this is a good a place as any." Shino explained as he adjusted his glasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After climbing up a small cliff face, the figure stopped on a ledge with 2 others. The closest, a tall young looking man with shoulder length pure black hair just brushing over his eyes and a black and white headband, a black militaristic jacket with a clan symbol on the back, a raised collar and large cuffs which sat atop another smaller & thinner dull green version of the jacket, black combat trousers, hiking boots and a maroon shirt turned to question the arrival. His eyes a mixture of greens blues and greys, all seemed to change in the varying light. Around his left eye was a complex "X" shape seal with different styles contained within its arms.

"Was that really Necessary Zorn, destroying the only bridge they had?" he asked, in a distant but commanding voice full of youth and at the same time mystery.

Zorn faked shock, "Of course it was necessary! They could have hurt me." He grinned with sarcasm as he walked over to look across the cliff side down at his handy work. There was a clear line of destruction from the edge of a small village across the gorge leading all the way down the path to the smouldering remains of the bridge. "Besides, it was their own dam fault, right Tynan? They had a pop at you as well."

He addressed the larger of the group, leaning against the cliff at the back in the shadow of the mountain. He was tall, with neck length bushy and messy maroon hair. He wore a large ankle length deepest black jacket that resembled a sort of suit, with stitched Victorian style red borders along all the edges and long sleeves covered in belts shadowing fingerless gloves. The front held together with ornate belt buckles on short red bordered belts. The top folded open in a long V-neck revealing the same style border on the inside of the fabric as well. Then a high collar red shirt hiding his neck and most of his lower face. There were black trousers visible underneath the jacket, as well as some vicious looking armoured boots with a ridge of spikes down the front.

His voice was deep and raspy, it sounded like he was growling to make the words, but at the same time it held a monotone youthfulness. "True, they brought it on themselves…"

Tynan pushed of off the wall and stood slowly into the light, revealing his face. He had dull red eyes, with what seemed overly large irises, giving him a sort of overly interested look, which when combined with his almost constant frown, made his look quiet disturbing. What looked like a circle with two lines through is was visible tattooed on the edge of his left eye, only adding to the problem.

He lowered his head and grinned at Zorn, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "But then again, im sure there was no need to destroy an entire street, a couple buildings maybe."

"Never mind that now, we've caused enough trouble here, and we need to move on before we end up hurting any more of them." The figure at the cliff edge spoke up again, staring off down the cliff at the bridge. Zorn turned to argue but was cut off. "Shayne's right, we must find the others and continue on before more problems arise." Tynan said after shooting him a look that made Zorn grunt and turn away, cape flapping in the high winds. "Dam mountains…" he muttered to himself.

Shayne spoke addressing himself more than anyone, still glazed over and staring off into the distance. "They know the drill, we'll head east a few miles and then head for the nearest landmark visible. Then decide where were going from there."

They all stood there, Shayne staring at nothing, Tynan still grinning disturbingly at Zorn, and him staring at Shayne with a look of boredom strewn across him.

"Well Im not standing around here any longer like you two prunes." Zorn burst out, Cleary already getting agitated. He walked to the edge of the ledge, brought one hand in front of him and the other to his left.

There was a silent pause, before Zorn Blurred with green light emanating from his joints and features and was then replaced with a cloud of dull green mist. As it slowly dispersed in the wind Tynan spoke.

"Him and all his fancy tricks…"

He suddenly ran to one side of the cliff and jumped clean off, there was a pause, then the ever so obvious sound of boot crashing against slate. But no scream of pain, just another crash following it.

_Well Fancy trick or not, its got to be better than running down…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And that concludes the Pilot. reveiw if you want, id like to know if your all going to spit on me for writing this lol.

next chapter: The ambush begins! but can they pull it off without slipping up? and where have our new friends got to?

Just so you know i normaly write lots of small chapters instead of big weekly ones. hope that doesn't bug anyone?


	2. The Trailblazer Arc: Chapter 2

A/N: Ok this was a shorter one, it was originally because i was going to have a big naruhina bit but it took longer to set up than expected, so it'll be next chapter promise. also, i hate it when people purposefully wait to upload one massive chapter even when the scene is ready. I'm sorry but if i think its a good cliff hanger ill end it there and let you have little bits more often rather than large bits less often. although ill reverse it if it annoys everyone that much.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or anything related to it. please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was sat crouched in a clump of bushes near the path, across it she could see Kiba and Shino's outlines. She'd been sat like this for at least forty minutes, but it was noon, and this was the time kurenai-sensei said she would expect them to be ready by.

Naruto was crouched right next to her, she couldn't stop looking over at him. Luckily he was far more focused than she was and wasn't being distracted. Hinata sighed inwardly.

_I wish I was more like him… _

Hinata began to daydream about all the times she'd wished, wished so badly, that she was more like him… To have his courage… or just his bluntness… just so she could talk to him about what he meant to her… She just wanted to tell him but…

She jumped as Naruto touched her arm lightly, hating herself for it, but he didn't notice.

"Hay, Hinata concentrate, here they come!" he mouthed.

Sure enough, rushing round the corner of the cliff were three figures, hinata could see with her enhanced vision that one was clutching a wounded arm. Another was limping slightly, hardly notable to the untrained eye. They were still dressed as normal villagers even though they were obviously not bothered with secrecy at this point in time.

They drew closer and hinata saw Naruto give hand signals to the others behind her, without even turning her head.

"Here we go." Naruto grinned in anticipation.

The men got to within eight feet of them, then suddenly a Black Mass erupted from the trees on both sides. The bugs engulfed the first man who yelled and flailed helplessly before being plummeted to the ground by a vicious tackle from Kiba and Akamaru.

The other two had managed to avoid the bugs however and began defending themselves.

"Fire style: Dragon Torrent Technique!" one cried as flames roared into life spinning around his body at break neck speed, distorting the air near him and forcing the bugs to retreat away.

Naruto Had engaged the third, Flooding the area with Shadow clones and was now Brawling at his best.

A clone lurched forward into a sweeping kick, the man jumped and drop kicked the clones head. It exploded in smoke, only to be replaced by another two tackling from both sides.

The man flipped and threw a volley of shuriken wildly. Killing two clones further away. He landed and started throwing punches at the nearest Naruto. It dodged but not well enough, soon it too was gone. More replaced it again however, soon he was fighting two or three at once.

Sudden shock rang through him as his arm stopped obeying orders and froze. He tried to throw a knee into the boys stomach to escape but again, nothing. Fear and confusion gripped his eyes as two smirking Naruto's symmetrically lunged forward.

"Wait! What's happen-! STOP!!" he cried in vain.

The clones both elbowed him in the face. And his world went dark. He fell to his knees with limp arms, then toppled over to his left. Teeth and blood scattering out before him.

Hinata stood still in her stance behind him. The closest clone winked at her before disappearing. She smiled but she had no time to enjoy her victory however.

Back near the edge cliff, Shino and Kiba were having trouble with the last man.

"God Dam it! Nothing touches this guy!" Kiba growled after another unsuccessful Assault. Anger obvious in his eyes. Shino, unable to really deal with fire style fighters was holding back, keeping an eye out.

Naruto was just about perform his Shadow Clone technique when something unexpected happened.

The man went wide eyed, his mouth dropped open and the flames died around him. Naruto could see a myriad of emotions crossing his face and then his eyes went narrow and lifeless. He fell forward onto his face and lay there, still.

They all stood and stared for a long moment. Before hearing someone land behind them softly. They span round in one motion.

"Well at least I didn't have to do all the work right guys?"

Kurenai Coyly grinned at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zorn Grinned to himself, he always beat them, they were so slow those two. He had been sat on this statue for a good half an hour now, yet he couldn't understand how he was the only one annoyed at the speed at which they took.

He was sat atop a cliff sized statue of a man facing another across a waterfall. There was a lake below and beyond that a forest stretching out as far as the eye could see.

Zorn twisted his neck round a little and shouted "Can't one of you two go look for them?" his normal tone of impatience shinning through.

The shorter of the two figures behind Zorn stood looking down at the waterfall cascading beneath them. He had cobalt blue shoulder length bushy, mane like hair. Swept to one side covering his right eye and revealing a large chain earring on his left ear, as well as dark blue Gothic style tattoo patterns spreading from his left eye about two inches. His eyes were an intriguing white and blue and he had a young looking face.

"ermmmmm… No." he said sarcastically with a boyish rebellious voice. "What's the matter Zorn, You cold up here with your lame choice of clothing?" he turned and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Zorn almost boiled over with rage, shooting up and leering back at the figure. "Ha! That's rich Pretty boy! Look at you, I'd rather be cold than ware that! You look like a woman!" he pointed at the boy gritting his teeth in revenge.

The figure looked genuinely shocked, he gripped his jacket and looked down on himself mouth wide open looking for words.

He was wearing his normal Large Gothic Black shin length Coat with a raised collar. There were lightning blue Gothic markings along the bottom corners and the sleeves. one large pattern on the back that twisted round and was visible from the side as well. The patterns shared the same style as the tattoos on his face continuing down his neck under his clothing. It had Old English officer style blue shoulder pads, long sleeves, an closed front with black belts around his waist and lower chest. There was a larger belt and silver buckle and below this the jacket was open so his navy blue trousers and Gothic boots are visible. A bright silver chain was wrapped around both shins. There were also a few straps that are lose and are hanging from his back and front.

Stricken, he looked to the figure next to him, "Canice! I don't look like a woman do I!?"

Canice, much taller than both of them, wore a large white hood with a pale yellow Celtic style border covering all but his lower face. This hood is complemented by a knee Length white robe that shares the pale yellow border down the edges and the front. There is a wide leather belt around the middle keeping it closed. It has long sleeves and slightly flared wrists. The trousers and boots are a pale Grey colour. Under his hood and covering the lower half of his face up to the top of his cheeks are bandages. These can been seen around both forearms and hands and even his feet. Over all this is a number of brown leather pieces of armour, shoulder pads, elbow protectors, shin pads & straps holding various small knifes on his back.

Canice raised one arm and patted the smaller boy on the shoulder, "No Tormey, You do not look like a girl." His voice was friendly and well pronounced, holding a calming aura.

Tormey rounded on Zorn. "Aha! See, out voted! You're the one with the lame ass clothes you baka!"

The two began shouting abuse and pulling faces at each other in the background. Canice knew they wouldn't even have a clue the others were approaching them. He simply waited for the inevitable…

A combined chorus of "AHHH!!" followed shortly afterwards from behind him, turning to look he saw exactly what he expected.

Tynan stood smirking at the two handfuls of green and blue hair he had a firm grasp on and was twisting violently. The other two were kneeling and clutching there heads complaining loudly.

"Look what happens, when you let your guard down!" Tynan Boomed and burst out laughing, only Shayne was able to not winch at the sound. Tynan still didn't fully get how to laugh nicely.

Shayne approached Canice and started to confer while the others fooled around. "Well, I think we should move out as soon as possible. The further away we are the less chance there is of us running into anyone from that village again."

Canice nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best. But there's a problem."

"Oh yes, What problem?" Shayne asked puzzled.

"Well, we didn't really have enough time in that last village to talk about the local geography, we don't know where the nearest village is or how to get there. And we can only run off into the woods for so long."

Shayne mused this for a moment, "Well all we can really do then is head off and hope we run into someone we can follow back to some ware" he said finally.

"Ok then fair enough. But then what way do we head off in?" Canice pondered.

Shayne new it was a good question. Looking round the landscape there were no far off indications of a village or town. Just trees, lots and lots of trees.

_Great. Where do I go now? _

Tynan was still play fighting with the other two. But he got a bit violent with Tormey's hair and he kangaroo kicked him over to the other statue.

Shayne's thought path was broken off with the flying image of the tall and heavy Tynan going flying over him, Following it with his eyes but not moving his hand from his chin.

_Hmph. Now that's something you don't see everyday._

Tynan landed with a thump but got up straight away.

"Alright! Alright!, don't go throwing me around cliffs now just because I touched your hair pretty boy… baka." He grumbled.

Tynan stood up and clenched his teeth, ready to run back over there and give him a slap. Then a ringing sound flew past his left ear and a flash of silver cut his cheek. A kunai lodged itself in the ground a few feet in front of him. He span and scowled along the tree line.

The others had stopped and were now watching, but knew better than to charge in.

Then a voice echoed across out of the trees.

"That was just a warning shot!"

Two ninja's in green sleeveless jackets and metal headbands appeared a couple hundred yards in front of Tynan. There was a strange curled symbol on the headband Tynan did not recognise. Both had kunai draw in each hand.

"We are scouts of the Hidden Village Of the Leaf, What is your business in the Fire country?"

A/N: Yes, that place is supposed to be the scene where naruto fights sasuke. If my memory serves me well i belive it was a border between the wind and the fire country. but don't quote me on that, just go with it. xD

Next Chapter: A major slip-up leads to a long night out & We've found a path.


End file.
